Technological advances have led to situations where a user can have multiple different wireless devices available for communication, often at the same general location and at the same time. In addition to a designated primary wireless device, such as a smart phone, a user may also have an additional secondary wireless device, such as a wearable computing device that is also capable of conducting wireless communications using one or more different radio access technologies (RATs). The wireless devices can be associated with a common account, and the user can originate outgoing communication sessions or receive incoming communication sessions using one or more of the wireless devices alone or in tandem. For a direct connection, a communication session can be anchored directly from a wireless device through a wireless network to a remote device, while for a relayed connection, the communication session can be anchored at the primary wireless device, which provides the connection to the wireless network, and relayed through a local wireless connection to the secondary wireless device through which the user can communicate. For secondary wireless devices that offer limited battery power, managing which connections are used for cellular communications for the secondary wireless device can assist with extending battery life.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for wireless devices that are capable of intelligently and efficiently managing communication sessions using different available connections to ensure the best possible user experience.